Naruto the Copy Sekirei
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: I finally got some new ideas! I am back baby and I will be updating this story again!
1. Chapter 1 The birth of a Sekirei

**I don't own Naruto or Sekirei, I wish I did but I don't.**

**For those of you that like my Naruto the Man with Ten-Tails i hope you like this as well. And warning Naruto will have a musubi like personality.**

**Story start.**

Naruto laid on the ground as blood flowed from his body, he had just finished using a technique to seal away Madara and the Juubi for killing everyone. With only him and the four hokages left alive, though Naruto could feel his life slipping away with each seconds.

Kurama had sacrificed his soul at the last second of the attack so that Naruto may live, even though he had nothing left but the mass amount of Chakra in him that he left behind.

"Naruto I'm so sorry." Came the voice of Minato Namikaze, his own father, as the man shed tears in the saddness of having to watch his son die right before him.

"Dad... It's *cough* not your *hacks up more blood* fault." Naruto said as he felt himself growing colder.

"Minato, there may be a way to save him. If we use that jutsu he may be able to get help from another dimmension." Tobirama said cooly, as a master of space-time jutsu he knew what he was talking about.

"What do I have to do?" Minato said with convition. He would do anything if there was even a slim chance his son could live.

"We will all need to put our hands on his forehead using Brothers necklace as a filter, and channel all your chakra into it. I'll use this as a chance to reverse his body." Tobirama said as he went through one handed hand-seals, the first to run out of Chakra was was Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage as he faded away.

A bright light shined as Naruto's body de-aged into that of a new-borns, the only visable difference was that his hair had become white. And that the green gem had become a part of his forehead. **[Think Like Adam Blade from needless]**

"Next, brother. I need you to erase his ability to mold chakra for jutsu, but allow him to have chakra. This must be done if he if to survive the transfer and absorbtion." Tobirama said as the first hokage was the next to fade with his task done.

"Minato, I'm going to open a rip in time-space. I need you to locate the strongest power you can find before we send him through. The evil Chakra in the air will kill your son at this rate." The second hokage yelled as he ripped open a portal.

"I found it, what do I do now." He shouted back, before he saw Tobirama summon a strange pod and place hi son in it.

"Say your last words to him before I send him through the rip." Tobirama said as he inscripted the word 'Naruto' into the pod, right under where it said on the pod.

"Naruto, we may never see each other again. So I want you to know this, both your mother and I love you so much. I hope that you can find a nice girl to start a family with, and don't be a picky eater. Your mother would kill me if she found out." Minato chuckled sadly as he finished talking and released himself. Not being able to watch as his son was sent into another dimmension.

"Well kid, I don't know you well. But I feel as if I should give you something as well." Tobirama told the baby, as he pulled out the handle of his his legendary sword and placed it near Naruto in the pod.

"Well good luck." The second hokage said as he used the water dragon jutsu to carry Naruto pod through the portal towards the strongest things on the other side.

He smiled once before fading away like the other Hokages.

**[With Miya Asama at Izumo Inn]**

Miya Asama, a beautiful women with light purple hair and soft purple eyes, was mourning the loss of her husband as she cooked dinner for herself, she just happened to be apart of a species of alien known as Sekirei. She herself was the No.1 Sekirei, are veritable war machine that had never been beaten before.

Suddenly she ran towards the back yard of the Inn as she felt an amazing amount of power falling from the sky towards her inn. What made it weirder was the the amount that was being put out was greater than her own.

*CRASH*

Coughing up some dust from the impact she gasped as she saw the pod of a Sekirei like herself, only that this one had the Number Zero on it.

That all by itself was shocking to her, she thought that there were only one hundred and eight Sekirei .

Soon the wails of a baby were heard as she rushed towards the pod and saw a baby boy in the pod. Tossing her sword aside, Miya picked the baby up gently. She could feel the young boy absorbing her energy as his hair changed from white to purple as he copied her DNA from her energy into him, turning him into a Sekirei like herself by the time he stopped taking DNA and energy from her.

The gem on Naruto's head shined brightly before going back to green as it finished integrating and allowing him to recognize her as his new mother.

"Your quite the mystery aren't you... Naruto." Miya said as she saw the name on his pod, Miya knew what was happening the second his hair had changed to match hers. She had gained a son at that moment, one that shared her DNA as well. This was a blessing for her since the first nine Sekirei were all infertile.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, my little bird." Miya said fondly as her instints took over her and helped to create a bond of love stronger than any other.

The bond of a Mother and Child.

And as much as she hated doing it she knew that she needed to bring her child to MBI so that they can make sure he's healthy, something she had no knowledge of how to do.

But if Minaka thought for even a second that she would let him put Naruto in the damn Sekirei plan without her putting up a fight then he had another thing coming.

"Wow Miya, what happened here!?" came a voice from behind her, when she turned around she saw another women, this one had long dark purple hair with matching eyes, and a large pairs of breasts. She was also wearing clothes that most would call slutty, not that she could be blamed. Most Sekirei wear clothes that look that way.

"His little one crashed into my yard, he's a Sekirei like us. But look at the pod and see his number Kazehana." Miya said queitly not wanting to wake Naruto.

"Okay Miya." The newly named Kazehana said as she walked over to the pod and looked it over. Jumbing back in shock when she read his number.

"Lets head to MBI I wan't to get this over with as soon as possible." Miya said as Kazehana followed close after.

**[Later at MBI]**

"So let me get this straight." A women with black hair said as she took a drag of a cigerette. "A non-registered Sekirei fell from the sky and copied Miya-san's DNA, becoming her son. Not only that but has a lower number than Miya." She finished as she rubbed her head to get rid of the coming headache.

"That's about it Takami-san." Miya said coldly. Not taking her eyes off the machine scanning Naruto for a second. Making sure that they didn't do anything to him.

"Amazing a new variable in the game!" The crazy man known as Minaka shouted in exuburance as his eyes looked over the machine as well.

*Ding*

"What does it say." Miya asked impatently, not wanting to be here longer than she absolutily needed to.

"This 'Naruto' as you call him has the power copy the powers of other's that come in contact with the gem on his head. He may be able to copy by sight but we can't be sure at this point. He seems to have almost all your DNA. If it wasn't for a the DNA we haven't seen before I would say this was your clone." Takami said as she wrote down some notes.

Miya smiled brightly at that news.

"Yes, lets get him ready to be adjusted!" Minaka shouted like a maniac, only for Miya's killing intent to make itself known as all those in the room turned to see her holding him and glaring in hatred at Minaka.

"You won't touch my son! It will be his choice if he plays your damn game!" Miya shouted at him as she put her free hand on her sword handle.

"But don't you realize how dangerous his power can be? If he ever touches foreheads with a human he may gain the ability to wing other Sekirei. We can't let something as unknown as that go on." Takami yelled as the dark aura Miya was producing targeted her next as she felt her heart stop for a moment.

"I don't care, this is my child now. I am going to raise him with all the love I can give him." Miya said coldly as she turned and left the tower.

On her way out she passed a small blond Sekirei who looked at Naruto in curiousity, before going a different way. She had a lot of stupid monkeys to hide from, and those horrible needles.

"Your already a lady killer Naruto, just don't make me a grandmother to soon." Miya said as she giggled at her own joke.

Naruto just cooed at the sound of her voice.

**[Three years later]**

"Mama, I had a bad dweam, can I sweep wif you." Naruto said as he crawled in bed with a worried Miya.

"What was your dream about sweety?" Miya asked kindly kindly as she pulled him into a hug, placing his head into her bossom.

"I was all awone an erybody was bein meanies an ingnowing me, an cawwing me bad names." Naruto said as some tears leaked out of his eyes and down to his whiskered cheeks.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, Mama will always be here for you." Miya said as she hummed her little bird a lullaby to go to sleep.

Soon the two feel asleep together as they had sweet dreams.

**[Two years later]**

"Move your shoulders forawrd more as you swing Naru-chan." Miya said as she watched her son swing his sword, the strange part was that only the handle was metal. The rest was made of lightning itself.

"Yes Mama." Naruto said as he corrected his stance. He had started having strange dreams every once in awhile about being a ninja.

Miya hadn't changed in the at all since she became his mother. But the Inn had some new residents. Namely Matsu the perverted Sekirei and Uzume the Veil Sekirei. Both of them would spend half of their time doting on Naruto when they had a chance, taking baths with him, teaching him how to read and write, and in Uzume's case she would dress him up in funny outfits that looked like animals.

Though Miya would never let him spend time with Matsu without her around, and Miya would never let her in the same bath as Naruto.

"496...497...498...499...500" Naruto said as he swung his sword for the last time that day.

"Hey Mama, can I go take a bath with Uzu-chan." Naruto said as he gave her a wide grin.

"Sure sweety, be sure to wake her up though." Miya said with a smile.

"Okay Mama." Naruto yelled as he shot off to wake up Uzume.

"That boy." Miya sighed as she started to sweep.

Naruto was running to wake Uzume as he ran into her room, he was about to wake her up when he tripped over a costume and their heads slammed together.

"Ow!" Uzume shouted as she shot up in the air. She looked around and saw Naruto. "He kid what do you need. Naruto, you okay?"

She tried a few more times to no avail, she even shook his body some. Feeling like something was wrong she grabbed Naruto's body and rushed off to get Miya.

"MIYA SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH NARUTO!" The second that left her mouth Miya was right by her as lightspeed.

"What happened!?" Miya shouted as she worried over her son, his glazed over eyes unresponsive as the gem on his head glowed.

"I don't know, one second I'm sleeping the next I'm feeling something smack me in the forehead." Uzume stuttered out in fear.

Suddenly Miya and Uzume were stripped naked as their clothes wrapped around Naruto.

Not caring if they were nude, both Miya and Uzume watched carefully as the clothes started moving on there own.

Miya then remembered Naruto's ability to copy the powers of others. His young mind must have been like that so he could proccess the information about his new power.

"Mama, why are you naked?" Naruto asked as he looked at Miya and Uzume. He hadn't noticed the clothes floating around him yet.

"Cause you have our clothes sweety." Miya said kindly as her clothes floated to her. She couldn't be mad at him for stripping her when he didn't do it on purpose. He didn't even know that it was bad to be naked yet.

"I thought you were lying when you said he could copy powers." Uzume said before she saw two masks looking at her. One next to both Naruto and Miya.

"Are you saying I lie Uzume." Miya said as her eyes closed and she emited an aura of death.

"Mama doesn't lie." Naruto said, just as scarily, to the nude girl.

'They're both scary'

**[Five years later]**

It had been five years since Naruto learned of his copy ability and his mother had never let him leave the house out of fear of what he might copy, or if he'll react to someone.

He know had the powers of Uzume, his mother, and the new tenent Homura. Miya still wouldn't let him near Matsu anymore since she was worried what he would copy from her.

As it turns out he couldn't pick what he copied when they were human so Miya thought she would leave him ignorant about the world around them. While it wasn't the best plan Miya was just lokking after him, she didn't want to lose her precious son to an ashikabi. So it was safer to just not have him leave the Inn.

She though that her and the other tenants could teach him everything he needed to know, and then one day he could take over as landlord of Izumo Inn.

So everyday he would only train, clean, and play with one of the tenants or his mother. Every one of the tenents was in on the plan to keep him from Ashikabi's. His mother had started making him wear shine clothes like herself. With the only change being Naruto had an orange headband on his head to keep his gem hidden, his spiky hair, and his shine clothes were more for men than women. But they still matched.

"Naru-chan, your not thinking about going outside are you?" Miya asked in worry, ever since she though he was hurt five years ago she also didn't want him out of her sight.

"No mama, just thinking." Naruto said as he played with the cloth weapons he hides in his sleaves, making the do shapes in mid air.

"Alright Naru-chan. Lunch is almost ready, we're having ramen." Miya said as Naruto started jumping high in the air out of joy.

Miya had been so worried lately since Naruto would almost always wake up in a cold sweat as he was plagued with strange dreams, if she didn't know any better she would think he was dreaming about himself in a past life.

**[A year later]**

"Look what I can do Mama." Naruto said as he got the attention of everyone in the room.

When they looked at him they saw that where his arm used to be was a gaint blade, before it turned back into an arm.

"Wow, thats amazing." Uzume said as she clapped, with Homura clapping as well.

"How did you do it Naru-chan?" Miya asked her son as she clapped lightly as well.

"I don't really know, I just tried to copy something I saw on TV and my arm changed to the form that the guys sword was. Look what else I can do." Naruto said before his whole changed into Miya, then Uzume, Homur, and Matsu, then back to Miya. It was kinda funny to see Miya wearing a male version of her clothes, even if they knew it was Naruto.

Finally Naruto turned back into himself and did a small bow as they clapped some more.

"So you can copy anything huh Naru-chan." Miya said with a smile, she was really happy for him.

"Hey Miya I need more sake!" Came the rude voice of Kazehana, Miya groaned when she heard her. She had been trying to keep her away from her son for years, and that was all ruined when she came in.

"Hey Mama, who's the foul smelling lady." Naruto asked as he smelled the alchohal on her, not knowing that what he said was bad.

Before Kazehana could become angry Miya answered Naruto in a way that told her to shut up.

"Oh nobody important, just some trash that won't be allowed near you if she wants her precious sake." Miya said as her oni mask appeared behind, scaring all but Naruto, but then again he could use his own mask and he was raised around hers.

"Gotcha Miya, don't corrupt the little cutie." Kazehana said as Miya glared even harder, Naruto was just being Naruto as he didn't know what Kazehana really meant by that.

**[Three years later]**

"Mama! I think I'm losing control of my powers!" Naruto shouted to his mom in panic, they were alone together today with the exception of Matsu in her room.

"What happened!?" Miya asked in worry, this sounded like they may need to go to MBI again if he's losing control.

"My weiner got harder and longer and I didn't make it change!" Naruto shouted as Miya both sighed in relief and blushed at the topic, she didn't want to talk about this. Waiting a few more years to tell him wouldn't be bad right, she didn't want to ruin his inosence yet.

"Oh it's nothing sweety, you look sweaty from your training. How about we take a bath and I can wash your hair." Miya said as she changed the subject, she also loved bonding with her son over a nice hot bath.

"Okay mama." Naruto said as he gave his mom a hug and went towards the bathing room. If his mother said it was nothing then he would believe her. She had never led him astray.

"Your never gonna leave your mom are you?" Miya asked as she walked with him to the bath, her hand on his head as she ruffled his hair.

"I would never leave you mama." Naruto said similar to a child would.

Miya smiled at him, he was all that kept her from the depression she had felt when her husband died. She wouldn't know what to do with her life if he left her too. It truely scared her at the though of not having her son with her.

Everyday with him was so bright, he was her world now.

And she would destroy anything that hurt him or tried to take him away.

**[Two years later]**

Naruto was sick in his bed as Miya sat next to him. Kazehana had come over two days and Naruto didn't have his headband on.

She was drunk and pressed her forehead against her, what she didn't know was that while he copied her powers he also copied her hangover. And it wouldn't go away for some reason, Miya had beaten the Wind Sekirei for hours when she learned what happened.

"I'm suprised you called me Miya-san." Takami said as she came through the door, a briefcase in her hand as she sat beside the panting Naruto.

"He's been like this for days, I didn't know what else to do. MBI was my last resort, but I warn you do anything to him and **I Will End You!**" Miya said as she watched her son's seating face, she honestly didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Don't worry you said Kazehana was drunk when he copied her right?" Takami asked as if talking to a child.

"Yes." Miya answered through grit teeth.

"Then his body is trying to keep itself in a drunk state, it's most likely using up his energy faster than he can make it. Which means that until he copies a new Sekirei or Ashikabi that is not drunk then he might stay like this until he dies from it." Takami said as Miya's face rew horrified, he might die?

"Can he copy on of the Sekirei from MBI then?" Miya asked as her worry out weighed her hate.

"Yes, but only if we can place a tracker on his Tama like all the other Sekirei. Minaka's rule not mine." Takami said quickly as she saw Miya getting angry.

"If you can save him so be it, but he's still not going to be apart of the plan." Miya said as tears of anger welled up in her eyes.

"We can deal with that." Takami said as she injected the nanobots that had the tracker in his neck.

"Who is the Sekirei he will be copying?" Miya asked as she held herself back from killing Takami.

"That would be me." Said the kind and loving voice of Yume the Sekirei of Fate. She was a pretty brown haired and eyed women that seemed to have a permanent smile, even though she had given up her Tama a few years ago she had suprisingly survived with her powers intact. But she had also lost the ability to be winged.

"Is this Naruto?" Yume said as she got a closer to him, a light blush spreading across her face as she got a look at him.

Miya frowned whe she saw the blush.

"Just place your forehead against his and get it over with Yume." Takami said as she got ready to right down the results, they had chosen Yume to see if he could copy both her powers or just one.

"Okay then." Yume said as she lifted him into a sitting position and placed their foreheads together, Yume could feel her energy being drained as Naruto's face regained it's healthy color again.

Feeling slightly bold, and feeling like something was telling her to do it, Yume kissed Naruto's lips.

The second she did that Twenty Orange Lights came out of the back of Naruto's neck with ten on each side, they looked like a pair of wings. Miya and Takami were simply stunned as they watched Yume wing Naruto, and Takami felt dread when she realized since Yume could wing Naruto that Naruto could now wing other Sekirei as well. And he most likely had Yume's Sekirei powers now too.

Miya on the other hand felt a burning anger in her like no other when she saw what Yume did, she just forced herself on her baby boy. Even if she had never planned on letting him find an Ashikabi she new that he could at least have a choice if she did. But Yume just took that choice away from him.

What Yume just did was the Sekirei equivilant to rape. She was going to pay.

Takami had already turned tail and ran when she saw Miya's face.

"You forced yourself on my little boy, **I WILL DESTROY YOU!**" Miya yelled as she unseathed her nearby sword and sent a powerfull shockwave straight at Yume.

It was only Yume's keen sences that saved her life as a slash appeared on her back instead of cutting her in two.

"I felt him calling out to me!" Yume shouted back as she leaned back and barely dodged a slash meant to cut her head off.

"He was asleep you bitch!" Miya yelled as she tried to behead Yume again.

"I could feel his heart speaking to me!" Yume yelled back as she got a deep gash in her side.

"His heart is mine, I'm his mother he didn't need anyone else!" Miya yelled as she raised her sword above her head to finish Yume off.

Only for a shaking hand to wrap around her ankle. She turned her head to see Naruto on the ground trying to stop her.

"Don't hurt her mama, just don't hurt her." Naruto whispered, seeing as his energy hadn't been restored yet.

Miya's eyes softened as she knelt down and picked her son up and took him too his bed.

"I won't kill you Yume. My son wouldn't want that, but I you force him to change then I will end you myself. He's all I really have now." Miya said in no more than a whisper, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Mentally comparing it to her own as she knelt down and kissed his head.

"You better be ready to fix all this damage Yume, because my son's 'partner' will have to fix the damage she caused if she wants to live here." Miya said as if it was acid on her tounge. The only reason she would have her stay here was because most Sekirei were miserable when they were seperated from their partner. She couldn't put her dear child through that even if she hated it.

Yume smiled slightly as she realized that she could be with her partner.

"Oh and Sexual Acts are strictly forbidden at Maison Izumo Yume." Miya told her in a 'touch my child and I'll cut your tits off and shove them up your ass' kind of way.

Yume nodded rather fast bfore the bloodloss caught up to her and she fell forward face first.

Miya just giggled at her plight.

**[Four years later] Start of plot**

It had been four years since the winging fiastco and they had learned much about it. As it turned out Yume wasn't a pure Sekirei so when she lost her core she gained the ability to wing Sekirei just like an Ashikabi.

But when she kissed Naruto is turns out he lost Kazehana's wind powers, and he only gained her super strength and power to wing from her.

This brought him at clothes, fire, strength, copy, swordsmanship, and winging as his usable powers.

But that wasn't the only reason he was happy, today his mother was finally letting him leave the Inn to go gather groceries. Sure it wasn't exciting but it was the first time he could remember leaving the home in his life.

But his mother would only let him go if Yume came with him, and he was fine with that since every time Yume was around him he felt this strange fuzzyness inside his chest.

His mother would still try to do everything with him like always, and being ignorant to what was wrong with some of it, he was always happy to be with her.

But now it seemed that for some reason Uzume would avoid him with a blush if he got to close to her. He wondered if she was sick or something.

But on the bad side of things Yume lost her powers as she ran out of the energy Sekirei use to power them, and since she didn't have a Tama to recharge her she was just like a regular Ashikabi now.

Just one that had a stronger body than most.

But some things hadn't changed in the four years. He still wore the male version of his mother's outfit and they still took baths together at the end of the day, so that was nice.

Don't blame him about his ignorance to all things sexual since his mom made sure that nobody taught him abvout it.

His nightmare had been more intense as well as he now had dreams where he was fighting for his life against people with black robes with red clouds.

Also for some strange reason he would sleepwalk into Yume's room. Much to his mothers ire as she took away Yume's breakfast everytime it happened and hit her on the head with her ladle of doom as Yume liked to call it.

He had also recreated something the him in his dream called the Rasengan bu using fire. **[picture the rasangan made of fire]**

"You okay Naruto-kun?" The ex-Sekirei Yume asked in worry as she watched Naruto space out.

"Huh? OH! I was just thinking about how much things have changed since you showed up." Naruto said cheerfully, it honestly made Yume think him and Musubi would be a perfect match with how they have the same personalities.

"Oh thats ok then." Yume said as she held her Sekirei's hand. It felt weird to her that she wasn't a complete Sekirei anymore, but she still found love. Even if Miya never lets her consumate that love, or even explain it to him.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Came a familiar shock as they watched a near clone of Yume fall out of the sky, the only difference being was that where Yume had an average sized chest this girl had huge boobs.

And right now those Naruto's head as they were was in between those breast as Naruto and the mystery girl were sent tumbling to the ground. With the large breasted girl on top of Naruto and him wondering what just happened.

"Oh Musubi, it's so nice to see you again!" Yume said as she pulled the girl now named Musubi off Naruto.

"Heya Yume, how are things." Musubi asked as Naruto stood up and she turned to him. "Thank you for catching me mister, I'm not sure what would have happened if you didn't."

"It's okay Musubi-chan!" Naruto said just as cheerfully, happy that he helped her. His mom had always told him to help everybody he could.

Yume was sweatdropping when she saw just how identical the two's personalities were.

'And to think, he can make himself look like her if he wants.' Yume thought as she pulled the two out of the way as twin bolts of lightning came down upon the spot they stood.

"Hey you, don't run and let us deactivate you!" Came the voices of two girls who landed a small distance away. They were both wearing rubber dominatrix outfits that helped them use their power without being shocked themselves.

"I can't fight you yet, I haven't found my Ashikabi. But when I do I'll be happy to fight you." Musubi said as she looked like she was about to run.

"Hibiki-chan, Hikari-chan! How are you doing!?" Naruto shouted as he waved to the two stunned girls. They knew who he was right away, after all their ashikabi did mooch off his mother.

"Naruto-san! What are you doing here?" Hibiki asked in shock, Miya never lets him out of the house. What was worse was that they knew they couldn't beat him in a fight.

"Mom's letting me get the groceries today." Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist in the air to show his excitement. Today was awesome for him, he got to go outside, meet a nice girl, and saw his other friends again.

"Well we have to go then." Hikari said nervously as she dragged Hibiki away, this was getting to dangerous for her if Naruto told Miya about today.

"Awwwww. Well it was nice seeing them again today." Naruto said before he was pushed down by a panting Musubi. Her face flushed and her breathing was deep and had a near sexual sound to it.

'Miya is going to kill me.' Was Yume's thought as she watched Musubi kiss Naruto as eight pink light wings came from her crest.

'Well at least Musubi is so much like Naruto Miya won't mind.' Yume finished with a smile as she watched Musubi start jumping around like a kid yelling about how she found her Ashikabi.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Musubi-chan, but Naruto hear is a Sekirei like you are. I'm his Ashikabi." Yume said as she watched the girl freeze and try to figure it out before she gave up.

"Well he can be my Ashikabi too right?" Musubi asked as she looked like a puppy.

"Sure he can." Yume said as two loud growls could be heard, followed by two thumps on the ground.

Yume smiled as she lifted them over her shoulders and started walking to the Inn.

"I can only hope Miya doesn't flip her lid when she see's this." Yume said as she looked at Naruto's face.

'Things are going to be getting exciting. I can just feel it.' Yume thought as a she continued to walk towards a soon to be angry mother.

Today wasn't her day.

**Chaper End**

**First chapter done, yosh!**

**Yes, Miya is extremely overprotective of Naruto. Naruto will be like Musubi when it comes to not knowing some things that are common sense.**

**And Naruto's power lets him copy nearly anything from an Ashikabi or Sekirei he touches foreheads with. That means that he can wings Sekirei.**

**Yes, Yume winged him. Since she lost her Tama, the core for a Sekirei, i like to think she would gain the ability to wings sekirei. She was the sekirei of fate. She is still a Sekirei but she doesn't have her powers besides a bit of her super strength and skills**

**Naruto is about at the level Mustu is right now when in battle.**

**And Naruto became a Sekirei because the first thing he came in contact with was a sekirei. If he had been found by a human he would have been a human. The jutsu the second used erased his original DNA so that he could adapt to the changes in a new universe, he might not have surived if he didn't gain the DNA.**

**And about Naruto not knowing about sex, I can honestly think Miya would avoid that in hope that he would never become a pervert. And she hated talking about it as well.**

**Yume-Naruto and only Naruto**

**Naruto-Musubi, and the rest are secret for now.**

**Seo-Hibiki, Hikari**

**NARUTO POWERS **

**Swordskill, Fire, Cloth, Super Strength, Zero (copy), Winging**

**PLEASE BE SURE TO LEAVE ME A NICE REVIEW - AND NO FLAMES PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2 Water Child and a Copy

**I don't own Naruto, Sekirei, or any other things i put in here. And Naruto is smart, he just lacks common sense and maturity. Oh and since Yume was a Sekirei if an ashikabi kisses Naruto will get a second and final crest on his stomach like yume had hers. So Naruto can have two ashikabi. **

Miya was angry, no that wasn't the right word to describe the situation. She was furious at Yume for her mistake.

This was why she didn't want him leaving the house. She didn't want her son to be a part of the Sekirei Plan, and now he was due to a mistake on her part.

She had trusted Yume to make sure that no Sekirei got close to him, and if she killed Yume she didn't know if breaking the bond would kill Naruto too. Then two kind souls would die because Musubi was linked to Naruto.

This was giving her a headache just thinking about it. She knew that her son wasn't ready for the real world yet, since he lacked a lot of common sense and was very trusting of others. She also didn't want him to leave, but sense he had both an Ashikabi and another Sekirei letting him outside the Inn wouldn't hurt anymore than what has already happened. He didn't say it but she knew was was feeling lonely with so few people arounf him.

It's not like anyone can force him to be winged now anyway. But that didn't mean she would let anyone corrupt her only child, the star in her sky, and the wind under her wings.

"So let me get this straight. You just sat there and watched as my son was being dragged into the damn S-Plan and did nothing." Miya asked coldly, she might have already excepted this but now she was doing it to tease Yume.

"Well in my defence he is already part of the plan, ever since I winged him. But that isn't the point, I could feel the love between Musubi-chan and Naruto-kun and to not allow them to kiss would be against everything I stand for as a Sekirei." Yume said with a flaming passion as she placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes.

Miya sighed, after the five years Yume lived here Miya had stopped hating her. The love this women felt for her son and the other Sekirei could rival her own. It was hard to be angry at her when she could turn everything into a love speech.

"Fine your off the hook. But if this happens again I want you to at least call me before you bring them home. I would need to have a room prepared for them anyway." Miya said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Why can't they just share a room with Naruto-kun?" Yume asked in confusion, just sleeping together would be fine right? It was in a Sekirei's nature to sleep near their destined one. Naruto would sleep walk into her bed and cuddle up to her all the time and Miya didn't make to much of a big deal about it anymore.

"Naru-chan will one day be the landlord of Maison Izumo so he will continue to stay with me in my room. And while if he happens to sleepwalk into the beds of others then fine, but I won't have others trying to bed him." Miya said sternly, Naruto was her baby so it was only right for him to stay with her right?

"It's not like anyone will dare with you around Miya-tan." Came Matsu's voice from a rubber duck with the sekirei mark on it.

"No dinner for you Matsu." Miya simply said as crying could be heard from the duck.

"Your foods the best Mom, nothing beats it." Naruto said as he and Musubi came out of the dining room.

"Your a great cook Miya-san." Musubi said as she patted her stomach.

"Hey mom you mind if I train in the yard?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his own purple hair.

"Sure think sweety, just be carefull of my roses." Miya said as she gave his cheek a kiss.

"Ooohhh, can I train with you Naruto-sama!?" Musubi asked like a hyper puppy.

"Sure thing Musubi-chan, lets train." Naruto said as he grapped her hand and ran to the backyard.

Miya smiled as she followed them at a sedate pace, with Yume not far behind her.

"So how do you train Naruto-sama?" Musubi asked as the stopped at the yard.

"I usually spar with mom, practice my techniques, or train in transforming." Naruto said as he gained a confused expression. He didn't know what to train in today.

"Oh how about combining all three." Musubi said as Naruto gave her a hug.

"Genius Musubi, you up for a spar?" Naruto said as he let her go.

"Yeah, lets spar Naruto-sama." Musubi said as she got into her boxing stance.

Naruto used his transforming skill to take Musubi's form and took the same stance as her, this was a great chance for him to try on-the-fly tranforming.

Musubi charged first as she aimed a punch at Naruto's shoulder, only for it to be diverted to the side as Naruto lashed out with a kick to her gut. Sending her a few feet back.

Naruto was next to charge but not being used to Musubi's body missed her and overextended his punch, letting Musubi hit him in the gut and sending him back a little bit.

They both aimed a punch at each other at the same time and as the two punches connected the ground around them started to crack from the force of the colliding punches.

Naruto sent an elbow strike at Musubi's sternum, sending her flying as destroying the back of her clothes as the shockwave of his hit ripped them to shreds exposing the creamy skin of her back.

Musubi sent a kick at Naruto's head as she flashed her white panties and sexy thighs for all to see.

Naruto blocked the kick with his forearm and sent his own kick at her ribs, destroying the rest of her tops as her nude chest was on proud display. Bouncing around freely as her cute pink nipples hardened at contact with the crisp air.

"Wow you hit hard." Musubi said as she shot forward, Naruto was about to dodge but he lost his balance as the weight of Musubi's chest through him off.

Musubi's punch went across his transformed chest as his copy of Musubi's chest was ripped free of it's top as well.

Losing his balance again Naruto fell forward as he and Musubi fell to the ground. Naruto changed back to his normal body as Musubi's breast's pressed against his chest, pressing flat as they laid atop each other.

"Sorry Musubi-chan, I've never fought while I was a girl before." Naruto said with a chuckle, before he got up and put his hand on the rip in his clothes. He used his clothes powers he copied from Uzume to repair his clothes. Not that it mattered since he had a closet full of this outfit. His mother wanted to make sure that they always matched, and these clothes were super comfortable to wear and move in. It didn't bother him that he was wearing male versions of his mom's clothes.

"Do you want me to fix your clothes too?" Naruto asked nicely, his mother nodding her head at his thoughfullness with a smile. She raised such a nice boy.

"Sure thing Naruto-sama. I would like that." Musubi said in joy. She had such a great Ashikabi/Sekirei.

Naruto reached forward and grabbed her boobs with his hands as cloth shot out of his sleeves, wrapping around Musubi's top half and fixing what little was left of her clothes back into what they were before the fight.

"Wow I was way off when I transformed into you, your chest is a lot softer than what I transformed to." Naruto said as Musubi took it as a good thing.

"Naru-chan I think you should go take a bath now." Miya said, stopping Naruto from continuing his groping as he rushed of towards the bath. Miya wasn't going to get mad at him for the groping, she did make him this way after all.

"Wait up Naruto-kun I'll wash your back!" Yume shouted as she and Musubi followed him, leaving Miya alone as she started watering the roses.

[On the other side of the city]

Minato Sahashi was having a bad day.

First he failed his college entrance exam, got his allowance cut, and now his apartment's landlord had evicted him because he wouldn't have enough money to keep renting his room.

What made it worse was that now he was being chased by a girl with a scythe yelling at him to become her Ashikabi-sama. He didn't even know what that was, but crazy girls swinging scythes never meant anything good for his throat and blood supply.

No matter where he ran she always found him, her crazy perverted grin in place as everything in her path was sliced in two.

"Oh Ashikabi-sama. Where are you?" Came the creepy voice as he hide under a bush.

Suddenly the bush was shredded as she grapped him by the collar and brought him to her face.

"Your mine Ashikabi-sama." She said seductivally as she locked lips with him. As their lips met four wings of dark blue light appeared behind her back before they stopped kissing.

"What just happened?" Minato said confused before he got a phonecall.

"This is not my day."

[Back with Naruto]

"Hey Naruto-sama, are you planning on fighting in the sekirei plan." Musubi asked as she got glares from all those in the room, telling her to shut up.

"What's that, I've never heard of it?" Naruto asked before the TV turned on, they had all just finished the bath and were relaxing in the living area.

"Congradulations my young Naruto-kun, you have become a part of the glorious Sekirei-Plan." *click* Minaka said before Naruto turned the power off.

The Tv came back on as Minaka looked annoyed, and just as he was about to say something Naruto unplugged the Tv.

"Stupid talking man, trying to sell me stuff." Naruto said before he started sweeping the floor, his mother had always told him the importence of doing chores.

"Can I help out Naruto-sama?" Musubi asked as Yume had already started dust the room. Miya had long since scared her into helping Naruto with chores, but she didn't complain. She was happy to help her Sekirei out since she did rape him by Sekirei standerds.

"Sure things Musubi-chan! Could you go out and pick up some groceries for us, we forgot to get them earlier." Naruto said as he went and got the list and a basket.

"Okay Naruto-sama!" Musubi yelled excitedly as she grabbed the stuff and ran off. Happy to help her new life partner out.

Once she was gone Miya came into the room with a tray a tea cups. One for her and one for her son. Leaving Yume out.

"I brought some tea sweety." Miya said as she sat down at the table. Enjoying the silence before she noticed the Tv was unplugged. "Why is the Tv unplugged?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some crazy looking person was gibbering on about something called the Sekirei-Plan. And turning it off didn't seem to do anything so I unpludded it." Naruto answered his mother, she was trying to hold her laughter at how her son dealt with the basterd.

"That was smart of you sweety, oh Yume when did you get here?" Miya asked as her dark aura appeared around her. "I thought that it was your turn to scrub the tub." Miya said to her, hinting that she wanted to be alone with Naruto.

"Hehehe, yeah I'll go do that now." Yume said as she gave Naruto a kiss and left, his orange wings showing as she did it. This caused Miya to twitch as she held back her killing intent. It was just a display of affection between Ashikabi and Sekirei she was telling herself as a mask appeared behind her.

As if by reflex Naruto's mask appeared behind him too, even though he didn't make it happen.

Soon all the KI vanished as she smiled at her son.

"So how was your time outside Naru-chan?" Miya asked as she sipped her tea with a smile.

Naruto seemed to think about it for a moment before he smiled. "I had a lot of fun, there were so many people walking around. Everybody was looking at me though. Do I look strange, because a lot of girls were looking at me weird?" Naruto asked after saying his piece.

'Those hussies better stay away from him if they know what good for them.' Miya thought with a snarl, before plastering a smile on her face. "No sweety, you look like a perfect young man. It must have been the hair, not many people have our hair color."

Naruto nodded at the statement, he hadn't seen anyone with purple hair when he went outside the Inn.

"Hey everyone, I'm back." Came the voice of the resident costume maker as she sat next to Naruto and layed on her back.

"You look tired Uzume." Miya said as Naruto started poking Uzume.

"Tsukiumi, that water girl, has been rampaging around the city ever since this morning. I had a run in with her. Apparently there was a rumor about a Sekirei that can wing other Sekirei and she has been looking for them to wing her. That girl really doesn't like humans." Uzume said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly when she started looking at him.

"Sorry about that. Word sure spreads quickly." Naruto said as Miya giggled at his cheesy grin.

"Yeah I'll say, do you know how many Sekirei are gunning for you bro? At least Sixteen have been gunning for you by attacking every winged Sekirei from the north." Uzume said she grabbed his tea and gulped it down. He just chuckled since he was raised around this.

"Hows Chiho doing Uzume? Have the doctors found out what was wrong with her." Naruto asked in concern, ever since Uzume had gotten her Ashikabi she was spending more time away at night and was barely awake during the day.

Uzume sighed sadly. "Yeah they did, she needs a new heart and lungs, but the procedure is too dangerous to try." This was depressing for her since not only was it her Ashikabi dying, but she would die when that happened. She wasn't special like the single numbers and Naruto who could surive losing an Ashikabi.

"Did they say what was wrong with them?" Miya asked seriously.

"They said they were to weak to substain any increase in blood pressure." Uzume said sadly.

"Maybe I can help." Naruto said, his Zero (copy) power had five different uses. First, he could copy any power that other Sekirei or Ashikabi had. Second was that he could transform his body into anything he had seen. Third, he could regenerate himself by copying his own body and turning into it. Fourth, he could also use the third abilty on other people if he knew what was wrong with them.

He hadn't learned what the last one was but her knew it was there.

"Here me out." Naruto said before she could interupt him, "You both know the limits and weaknesses of my Zero power. If I use the fourth power I can possibly copy my own body part into her using hers as a medium for transfer. With new stronger organs she can live here with us." Naruto said finishing with a cheery voice. Most would think from his personality and his lack of common sense and modisty he was an idiot. They were wrong, Naruto was a very smart person when he wasn't being childish and playfull.

"Can you really do that?" Uzume whispered in hope, now that they knew what was wrong with her Naruto could fix it right?

Naruto pulled out the handle of his sword and activated it. With a quick slash Naruto stabbed himself in the chest, and before the two could freak out they saw that under the blood was no wound at all.

"I can heal anything short of death if I know whats wrong." Naruto said as he fixed his clothes with his powers. Then he used heat from his fire power to burn the blood off without damaging his clothes. "See if my power couldn't have fixed that I would be dead, but I knew what was wrong so I could fix it." Naruto said as Uzume looked amazed, now her Chiho could get better.

Uzume pulled Naruto's head into her boobs as she hugged him, crying tears of joy at the news. Miya smiled at the tender moment in front of her.

*Knock Knock*

"Oh my, visiters at this hour. I wonder who could that be?" Miya asked as she went towards the door.

When Miya came back she brought with her one suprised Minato and Yomi, and Musubi with the groceries.

"Are you sure it is okay for us to live here for now on?" Minato said in a timid voice, he and Yomi had been apartment searching all day.

"Yes, my husband was never one to turn away those in need." Miya said as she led them toward the table.

"I'm sorry if i'm intruding on your time with you brother." Minato said as he took notice of Naruto. A mistake anyone could make since Miya didn't look older than 22, and that Naruto was almost a perfect male copy of her with the exception of his slightly tan skin and whisker marks. They also wore matching clothes so they really did look like siblings.

"That's my son Sahashi-san." Miya said nicely, but the aura of death through the two for a loop.

"Naruto-sama! I got the groceries!" Musubi said as she jumped around like a hyper puppy.

"Your an Ashikabi!" Yomi yelled as she had second thoughts about staying here, she didn't want her crest erased in her sleep.

"Wrong-o, I'm a Sekirei. Number 00, Naruto nice to meet you." Naruto said as he gave a slight bow.

"Number 88, Musubi I hope we can be friends." Musubi said as she drapped her arms around Naruto's neck lovingly.

"Yo, I'm the sexy Number 10 Uzume. I'm glad we got some more tenant now." Uzume said from her place on the floor.

Homura was the next to do, he had just arrived during the introductions. "I'm Kagari, nice to meet you." He didn't want them to know about his Sekirei status.

"I'm Number 43 Yomi. And I'm gonna win the S-plan with Minato here." Yomi said as she pointed to Minato.

"Sorry but my Naruto-kun is going to win the Sekirei-Plan, but I hope your love can survive." Yume said from behind them as she sat at the table. She had been there awhile after washing the tub.

"And who are you!?" Yomi shouted.

"I'm Naruto's first Ashikabi. Number 08 Yume, a pleasure." Yume said politely.

"And I'm Naruto-sama's Sekirei!" Musubi shouted as confusion settled in.

"Don't bother asking how, nobody knows how Yume could wing Naruto-kun." Uzume said as she saw what they were going to ask.

"Wait! Naruto? As in the copycat Sekirei I got a text about an hour ago." Minato asked as he started reading the text off his phone.

"All players in the Sekirei-plan avoid Naruto the Copycat Sekirei if you want to keep your Sekirei, and complete his winging if you dare. - TS" Minato said out loud as Miya nodded in approval, if the Ashikabi were told to leave her son alone then that was fine with her. She would have destroyed anyone who got in his path.

"Well that's a bummer, I could have meet new people." Naruto said with a pout.

"So Sahashi-san. Rent is 50,000 yen a month all expenses included, meals, and room. But those who don't do choers don't eat. And there are four important rules here that you can find writen down on the flyer outside." Miya said politely.

"I'll take a look at it tonight Landlady-san." Minato said respectfully, not wanting to lose his chance at such a great place. Really for 500 a month was a great deal.

"Be sure you do. Naruto-chan, I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Miya said as he looked at the clock, he was like Uzume in the fact he needed more sleep than the average Sekirei, Because his powers his brain was always putting some stress on him. He needed 10 hours sleep if he wanted to be at top performance.

Well most Sekirei couldn't stay awake as long as humans anyway because of their powers. With that all the other Sekirei left the room to go to their rooms. Leaving only Miya and the two new tenant to talk about the rules of the place.

Things were getting intersting that was for sure.

[With Naruto and Yume]

"What do you think about the new guys?" Naruto asked Yume as he prepared to sleep.

"I think fate led them here for a reason." Yume said as for some reason that statement pissed Naruto off.

"Fate doesn't exist! We pick our own paths!" Naruto said as the image of a boy with brown hair, white eyes, and a green mark on his head appeared in his head. Naruto grapped his head in pain for a second before it faded, leaving Naruto tired.

'Where did that come from.' Yume thought as she went towards Naruto's side.

'What was that? And why does that kid seem familiar?' Naruto thought before he decided to get some sleep.

'I'll ask mom tomorrow' Naruto thought before sleep clamed him, and Yume left to her own room.

A few minutes later Miya came into the room as she laid down on the futon next to her son's with a smile.

'Mama will always watch over you Naruto-chan.' She thought as she thought about letting herself be winged by him before she erased that thought from her mind. But it would allow her to look over him better.

She watched as Naruto stood up in his sleep and went toward Yume's room.

She sighed as she watched her son do what all Sekirei naturally did.

She needed to give him the talk soon.

[Next day]

Naruto, Yume, and Musubi were enjoying a nice walk in the city when they heard a voice from above them.

"Stop! Art thou the Sekirei that has the strength to wing like that of the filthy monkeys." Said a women with wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and a scowl across her face. She also was wearing gothic style clothing that exposes much of her body.

"Do you mean me?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, thou art the one I speak with." The water sekirei said as she got a good look at him. "Thou art the infant I passed by when I was in MBI!" She shouted at them.

Yume was in a state of panic, what were the chances that this would happen again? Miya was going to be pissed off. It took Yume a lot of begging to let them go to the park today.

"Sorry but I don't remeber when I was a baby. Who are you?" Naruto asked politely.

"I understand thy confusion, thou wast just a child when our last meeting took place. I am humbly sorry for my rudeness, I am Sekirei Number 09 Tsukuime. And I wish to become thy Sekirei." Tsukiumi said as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Are you reacting to him?" Musubi asked.

"No, but I refuse to be winged by a monkey. This is what I choose." Tsukiumi said as her words struck a cord in Naruto.

"I'll do it." Naruto said seriously, suprising Yume since he was always a playfull person.

"I thank thee... I am sorry bout thou name escapes me." Tsukiumi said as she tried to remember it.

"I'm Sekirei Number 00 Naruto." Naruto said as Tsukiumi jumped down off the roof and walked up to Naruto.

"Very well Naruto, I accept thee as my husband." Tsukiumi said as Yume started to pray as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Why me?' Yume thought, Miya was going to punish her for this. She just knew it.

Naruto and Tsukiumi kissed as her sea blue wings manifessed. Heat flowing through her body as a strange new emotion filled her chest.

'Is this... love?' Tsukiumi thought before a chill went down her spine. 'Why do I feel like I'm going to die?'

[With Miya]

The cup in Miya's hand shattered as Matsu told her Naruto had just winged another Sekirei.

'I better sharpen my sword.' Miya thought as she went to get her sword.

**Chapter end.**

**Yes Naruto is like Musubi idf you compare coomon sense, but Naruto was taught to be smart by Miya and Matsu so he isn't dumb.**

**Naruto is 20.**

**Uzume goes to Chiho but Naruto might get them both to love him, who knows.**

**I feel that Tsukuime would jump at the chance to not have an ashikabi but still be full power, and Naruto was that chance.**

**Ohoho whats Miya going to do to Yume and Tsukiumi.**

**and Minato gets the girl with the scythe girl that tried to kill him, how would they turn out.**

**I like all your reviews, it nearly brought a tear to ma eye. So please review if ya read tha story, but no flames.**

**Oh and Miya is overprotective because naruto is her one and only son. Him being there saved her from lonelyness and she raised him. But sinse she didn't know what a mother did she did things her way.**


	3. Chapter 3 The talk

**I own many thinks, but Naruto and Sekirei are not them. If I did Minato would man up and screw something already.**

**And Sasuke have died a long time ago. And Warning I'm making the Ku finding a little later in the story. And Naruto gets the talk this chapter.**

**Story start.**

Both Tsukiumi and Yume were hanging upside down in the back yard of Maison Izumo naked by ropes. Being swung around as Miya would sometimes spin them at high speeds.

"Yume, how many times this year are we going to have to do this?" Miya asked with a dark smile. Whenever Yume would make even a small mistake she would be hung up for a few hours, and now she had a body to join her.

"I was just as suprised, but he decided to wing her. She asked him I have nothing to do with it this time." Yume said as her face had a green hue to it. She had never been good with being upside down. Or spinning for that matter, and Miya would always combine them to make it much worse.

Tsukiumi seemed to be fine with the exception of the fact she also had a sock in her mouth. Miya didn't want her interupting the interogation.

"I'm serious Miya, it wasn't my fault. Please let me down, my boobs are getting ropeburn and my butt has sunburn." Yume said as she was cut down by Miya and landed on her face.

"OW!" Yume said as anime tears went down her face. Miya was so mean to her, and she couldn't even blame her on it.

Miya went over and took the sock out of Tsukiumi's mouth as her dark aura and oni mask appeared.

"What do you have planned with my son." Miya said as Tsukiumi shivered in fear, she never thought she would deal with an angry mother.

"I had no plans, all I wanted was to be winged without having to deal with a monkey." Tsukiumi said as she moaned, the rope had just rubbed her nipple.

Miya cut her down as well she went to the kitchen. Tonight she was making udon as a celebration to the new tenants.

"Uzume, can you go get Naruto-chan." Miya asked the girl lazing around on the floor. If she trusted anybody around Naruto it was Homura and Uzume.

"Sure thing Miya." Uzume said as she got up, her breasts jiggling as her nipples stood out. She almost never wore a bra. Miya had long since stopped caring if Naruto saw Uzume naked, seeing as she hadn't changed in years. Not to mention most Sekirei wern't shy around each other so they would take baths together as well.

But with the new tenants she really should wear her bra more often.

Miya started thinking about Naruto again, lately he seemed to be getting major headaches to the point any sound would cause him pain when he had them. Miya knew that soon he would find his other real Ashikabi soon and keeping them apart would hurt Naruto more.

Naruto was different than most Sekirei seeing as he seemed to have the potential to gain a second crest on his stomach like Yume used to have.

Miya had seen it glow every once in a while while he slept, she would need to keep her eye on him to make sure he didn't wonder around the city without a person to make sure he wasn't taken away.

"Sorry Miya I couldn't find him." Uzume said in confusion.

'Don't panic Miya. Don't panic, don' panic.' Miya said to herself as she walked up to Matsu's room.

"Matsu, I need you to find Naruto-chan!" Miya said as calm as possible, trying to stay strong. Panic would only make it harder to find him. Right now she was glad Naruto had a tracker in him, because that meant that Matsu could track him as well.

"I'm on it Miya-tan!" Matsu said as her fingers sailed over the keyboards, to any hacker it was a display worthy of a goddess. Her hands a blur as each screen displayed part of the city.

Finally after a few minutes of searching they saw an image of a happy Naruto chasing a bird around the city. Miya let out a sigh of relief before she saw Naruto get hit by a whip to the head.

"He's being attacked!" Miya said as she grabbed her sword and ran to save him, leaving Matsu alone as she watched Naruto land on a black haired girl.

"This is an interestring situation." Matsu said seriously, hoping that the girl wasn't an Ashikabi.

[With Naruto]

"I'm going to get you birdy!" Naruto shouted in joy as he hoped building to building as he chased the bird. Laughing as he did so.

*Crack*

Naruto was hit in the side of the head with what looked to be a whip by a girl in a jumpsuit. Sending him falling to the ground in a daze.

Though luckily for him he landed on top of one Yukari Sahashi.

"Hey buddy who do you think you are!?" Yukari yelled before a blush took over her face as she looked over the man in front of her. 'Soft features, feminine body type but with distinct male attributes, beautifull purple hair, not to tall but not short, cute whisker marks, and soft eyes. I found a genuine bishi!' The perverted girl thought as she eyed the pretty boy some more.

"Hey you girl hand over the boy, my master wants him!" The whip holding girl yelled as Yukari gained a disgusted look.

"What is wrong with you!? Don't you know that pretty boys like him are a national treasure for the enjoyment of all those who look at them! There is no way in hell that I'm just going to hand one of the few over to you!" Yukari yelled back before she grabbed Naruto's hand and started running with the dazed and confused boy. That whip had made a crater in concrete, and he got it right in the temple. So yeah it hurts.

They had already gotten away just as Miya showed up, sword drawn as she saw the whip in the Sekirei's hand.

"What did you do with my son!" Miya yelled in anger, this bitch was already on her shit list.

But being the foolish girl she was she decided to taunt the Goddess of Sekirei in front of her.

"He should already be with my master by now." The dumb girl said before she was cut in half. Only having a look of shock on her face as Miya ran in the opposite direction of Naruto back to the Inn to have Matsu give her a location.

[With Yukari in her room]

"So who are you?" Yukari asked the pretty boy in front of her. 'I'm alone, in a room, with a pretty boy. SCORE!'

Naruto gained a confused look on his face for a second.

"I... don't know." Naruto said as he rubbed his head and flinched, he could feel a nasty lumb. He couldn't remember anything except some hazy things.

"You must have hit your head during the fall." She said as she got closer to him, and for some odd reason his breathing got heavier and a heavy blush made its way to his face. His eyes were half closed as his body started to inch closer to her.

Yukari seemed to notice as she started to do victory dances in her head, one day in the city and she already got a pretty boy to fall for her.

Naruto was only focused on the girl that had helped him so much without him knowing who he was. The warmth he felt him inself was so intense just being around the girl. He could feel the heat centering at his stomach. (Where Kurama's Chakra is. It's the reason he can be winged twice.)

As their lips met a bright red symbol appeared on Naruto's stomach as orange and red wings came from Naruto's back, and power flooded his body.

After they stopped kissing words went in Naruto's as he felt compelled to say them.

"By the Gem of my contract, my Ashikabi's fate will be broken!" Naruto said as the power filled him up.

"What was that!?" Yukari asked as Naruto looked at himself confused at what happened. It felt weird and good at the same time. Before they could ponder further Naruto locked lips with Yukari to feel that warmth.

Yukari slipped her tounge in his mouth as his wings lit up the room again, she slipped her hand in his hakama pants as she grabbed his firm butt.

'Ehehehehe.' Her pervert side thought as she squeezed him.

Just at that moment her door was blown of its hinges as an ANGRY Miya stormed in to see a girl feeling up her son. Defilling him with her hands.

"MY DOOR!" Yukari yelled at the loss of her mahogany door. She let go of Naruto, but he hid her behind him. Glaring at Miya he stood his ground as Miya felt her beart break. Miya's sadness turned to hatred as she glared at Yukari.

"What did you do to my son!?" Miya yelled at the girl, who in her mind, turned her son against her.

"He is your son/I'm you son!?" Both Yukari and Naruto yelled as the room grew silent.

Miya stopped when she heard what Naruto said, she did see him get hit in the head. She also knew that his head was his weakness since his power focused on him using it, so it was possible that the blow gave him anmesia. It wouldn't be the first time he lost his memory after a hard hit to the temple.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Miya asked as she rushed to her son's side.

"No I don't." Naruto said as he let her take off his headband, she seemed yo know him and if what she said was true that would make her his mother. This was made more believable by their matching looks and clothes.

Naruto felt Miya grab the sides of his head before headbutting him into unconsiousness, and lifting him over her shoulder. Matsu could easily fix this for him, also the headbutt might fix it. Either way she was getting this fixed.

"Hey that is my pretty boy!" Yukari shouted as she looked at the deathly gaze of Miya and shut up.

"You were also going to defile my poor son, so your coming with me too." She said before punching Yukari in the gut and knocking her out as well. But instead of putting her over her shoulder Miya dragged her by her collar.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan, mama is going to get you all fixed up. Then we can decide what to do with the little pervert here." Miya said pleasantly as she walked towards the Inn, ignoring all the strange looks she was getting from people.

[Back at Yukari's apartment]

Suddenly the TV turned on as Minaka appeared on the screen.

"Welcom... Where are you?"

[At Maison Izumo]

"Miya! Thank god you found Naruto-kun." Uzume said as she saw Miya carrying the two over to the living room. "Who is the girl?"

"I found her in the process of dirtying my son. Tie her up." Miya said as she had Uzume wrap her in clothes, only leaving her head exposed.

"Now for you." Miya said as she went towards Matsu's room. Whe she got there she saw that there was already a mat placed down for him. She placed him down as Matsu already got to work.

"Can you lift hi shirt please." Matsu asked before she corrected herself seeing the glare, "I need to see his second crest. Also can you attach this to the gem on his forehead." Maysu said as Miya took the wire and moved it to his gem, but not before taking his top off so Matsu could examine the crest.

Unlike most crests this on was an orange-red instead of the red color, and the design was off. Instead of the four comma under the bird it had nine circling it all the way around.

"Okay, it should be easy to restore his memories. Sense his gem is directly used for memory and DNA absorbtion if we run a shock through it we can release or unlock the already present memories in his brain." Matsu said as she started sending the shocks into his head, his gem glowing before Naruto woke up and it stopped.

"Mom, why am I in Matsu's room?" Naruto asked groggily as Miya gave him a hug. "The last thing I remember is being hit in the head with something while I was chasing Feather-chan." Naruto said before everything that happened in Yukari's room came into his mind.

"I'm so sorry for forgeting you mom." Naruto whispered before Miya kissed his gem, and retied his headband.

"It is OK sweety." Miya said as she rubbed his head. "Do you know who that girl was that kissed you?" 'I need to prepare a grave marker.'

"Well I don't really know her name, but I was the one to kiss her. She helped me escape from the weird girl with the whip." Naruto said as Miya looked some what dissapointed at the news. "But I do wonder why she was grabbing my but when we kissed?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

'She was grabbing his butt? That little pervert!' Miya thought in anger.

Suddenly Yukari burst through the open door.

"Ha found you!" Yukari shouted in triumph.

"How did you escape?" Calmly said Miya as she raised an eyebrow, Uzume was great when it came to tying people up.

"Ha those were easy those were easy to get out of, I practice bondage on myself all the time and I know how to get myself out of tight things." The perverted girl said proudly.

"I'm sorry about eariler Miss. But I didn't remember much." Naruto said as he bowed slightly.

Yukari blushed as multiple ways to prove he was sorry went through her head, but then she remembered his mother was right next to him and out them in the back of her mind. But the idea of him plowing her doggy style kept drifting to the front of her mind.

And from what she felt of his ass he was pretty toned so he could gather a lot of force behind those thrusts.

She wiped the droll from her mouth as she got ready to answer Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, you already gave me a nice reward for that dude." Yukari said in a tomboy like way, "And don't call me miss, I'm Yukari the sexy and single Sahashi. And your name is?"

"Naruto, its nice to meet you Yukari-chan." Naruto said with a wide grin he had kept from his past life. "I'm sorry for what my mother did to your door, you can stay at Maison Izumo for free until you can get it fixed." Naruto offered, suprising his mother. She was going to trust his choice on this one.

"Actually I was most likely kicked out off that place, it was my first day there and I already had my room trashed." Yukari said with a chuckle, most of her things hadn't even arrived yet so it wasn't much of a problem.

"Then you are always welcome to become a tenant here. I insist on it." Naruto said with an award winning smile that could melt hearts.

"Yes you are most definitily welcome here." Miya said with a forced smile, 'put up with it for your son Miya, you can do it.' It was getting harder to stand by his actions when the little slut might become an actual tenant.

"Okay then sexy, I'll live here for sure." Yukari said as she gave Naruto a hug, using the chance to press herself against him and feel his body. Breathing in his ocean scent that seemed to be natural.

"Okay thats long enough!" Miya said as her Oni mask made itself known, not that Yukari was scared of it. She was one of the people naturally immune like Naruto was.

Yukari glared at the mask for a second before it vanished, how dare it ruin her time with her new friends sexy body.

As Yukari and Naruto wlaked to the living room to discuss business Miya went back into Matsu's room.

"What is wrong with Naruto-chan, I saw something flash across your eyes for a second." Miya said curriously.

"Well wrong isn't how I would describe it, but I noticed thathis body is starting to produce a lot more hormones now that he has another ashikabi. As you know Sekirei are only capable of getting pregnant or impregnating their ashikabi since our bodies adjust our reproduction systems based on the DNA we get from the saliva in the kiss. We also don't make these hormones until after we get 'winged', and right now Naruto-chans body is going to start making twice the amount of sexual hormones to compansate for having two ashikabi. " Matsu said before she noticed Miya's strange look, she wasn't one for science.

"He is a ticking sex bomb waiting to explode, if he gets aroused and doesn't have an anchor to keep him in check then Yume-tan or Yukari are fucked. Literally. He's going to pound there brains out and lose control of himself in the need to get Yukari knocked up, since Yume is sterile like the rest of the single numbers. That god you didn't pass that down to Naruto-chan." Matsu said in a serious and lusty voice. She had cameras everywhere in the house so she could watch the fun.

"So my son might become a lustfull beast if he gets aroused?" Miya asked making sure she heard that right, this was really bad news.

"Oh yeah, but luckily there is a lower chance of that happening since you made sure he was as innoscent as possible." Matsu said slightly angry, she wanted to pass down the way of the pervert to the kid. But Miya had to be stingy and only let her teach the kid school stuff, and she would always be in the same room as them.

"Still I should make sure that nobody takes advantage of him in this state. How long will it last?" Miya asked worridly.

"A normal Sekirei would have a full year, but since his power is Zero his body should stabalize much faster than normal. This might pass in a month or two." Matsu said as Miya sighed in relief, that wasn't to long.

"That isn't so bad." Miya said before she was stopped in her tracks by Matsu's next words.

"But you aren't safe either, you have a strong bound with him. Your bodies natural chemicals will be very addicting to him, and in his lust you won't be his mother. Just another girl he can do it with." Matsu said completely serious, for once the almost too close bond Miya and Naruto had would be a bad thing.

Not that Miya seemed to care, she would rather be the one that got her Naruto-chan's virginity than any of the people that might break his heart. But she was going to be more carefull though, she still wasn't that found of losing her own virginity just yet.

"Got it." Miya said as she left.

[With Naruto, Musubi, Yume, and Yukari in the lobby area]

"Wow so I'm in a house full of beautifull aliens and my dead beat brother. This whole thing sounds awsome." Yukari said after they had told her about Sekirei. This was just like orgy dream number 307. 'We can do so many things together Naruto-kun.' Thought Yukari as blood leaked from her nose, she stopped squeezing Musubi's breast long enough to wipe the blood. She was finally living her dream of being surronded by beautifull people.

Best of all, her alien person had his own harem even if he didn't know what that was.

"Hey Yume-san, why do you look so uneasy?" Yukari asked in confusion.

"Oh I just have some ropeburn is all." Yume said with a smile, she was slightly jealous of the girl for being Naruto's other Ashikabi but wouldn't complain about it. Love and fate worked in mysterious ways.

Naruto seemed to sense her thoughts and gave her a look, she didn't know why he hated the word fate so much and when she asked he didn't know either.

"I hope you've all had an nice conversation but I need to borrow my son for a bit. I need to talk to him about something I've been putting of for a long time." Miya said as she turned the corner. Yume seemed to get it, it was about time in her opinion anyway.

"I'm staying for this Miya, I know that you haven't given anyone the talk before." Yume said as Miya gave a grim nod. Though Yukari finally get it and grinned.

"Then I'm going to be here for this. I am this Ashi-whatever so I think this is importent for me to here." Yukari said as Musubi started to pout at not getting what was going on.

"Musubi wants to know too." Musubi said childishly.

"I don't think that is such a great idea for you right now, you need to mature a bit more. Why don't you go make curry for us." Yume said as Musubi forgot all about the conversation when she was given the chance to cook.

"OK!" She shouted as she ran to the kitchen.

"Now Naruto-chan, can you tell me what the difference is between a man and women?" Miya asked nervously, this one talk was going to be the hardest of her life.

"A man had a penis, while a women has breast and a vagina." Naruto said not getting where this is going.

"Very good. Now when a man and a women love each other very much they get aroused. For a man this means that his p-penis gets long and stiff." Miya said with a stutter at the word penis.

Naruto seemed to make the connection between her words and what happened to him every once and a while when he thought of Yume.

"So thats why I get hard when I wake up after hugging one of you in my sleep." Naruto said, nodding to himself as Miya and Yume blushed while Yukari giggled.

"Yes that is the reason Naruto-kun." Yume said as she averted her eyes.

"Continuing where we left off, and when a women is aroused she will get wet around her vagina and her nipples will harden. This means that she is ready to have s-s-s-s-s-s..." Miya started to say before being cut off by Yukari.

"They are ready to fuck each other. It feels really good for both sides as well." Yukari said with a grin.

"And to do that a man will stick his penis into the vagina of the women and start to move in and out until he releases his semen into her. That is the white stuff that comes out of you to let you know that your done. Once you do this you may get the girl pregnant and she will have a baby in nine months, or if she is a Sekirei seven months with two months in a pod." Miya said with more confidence. This was getting slightly less embarrassing for her now.

"How does a baby fit inside a women? Naruto asked.

"A women's body will grow to fit the new baby, then after ebough time the baby will come out of her vagina." Miya said with a smile, her son seemed to be getting it.

"So does this mean no more bathing together?" Naruto asked as all three of them grew alarmed.

"Of course we will still bath together, Sekirei like us have a different standerd of modesty so bathing together isn't a bad thing for us. Not to mention after all these years you've seen us so many times nude I don't think it will matter after this point in time." Miya said quickly, she didn't want to stop spending time with her son like that. Washing each others purple hair had always been a bonding activity for them.

Yukari was crying mental tears of joy when she heard that. 'Oh yeah, I get to see so amny sexy people nude. I just wish I had bigger boobs too.' She thought as she looked down at her small chest.

"And you need to see people nude to practice transforming into them anyway so you can kill two birds with one stone." Yume said as well.

"Hey mom, sex sounds fun to me. Want to try it?" Naruto said as he didn't see the problem with it.

Miya lit up like the forth of July when he asked that, while Yume and Yukari couldn't help but giggle at the poor women.

"That wouldn't be appropriate to us to do Naruto-chan at this point in time." Miya said as Yume and Yukari raised their eyebrows, though Yukari's nose bleed again at the mental picture.

"Huh? But I love you a whole lot." Naruto said in confusion, this was getting hard to understand.

Miya wouldn't lie and say she didn't want to, she had raised him to be the perfect person by her standerds. And as a Sekirei she knew she was having reactions to him that passed cetain barriers that she wasn't sure would be okay to pass.

"Maybe in the future, but not right now." Miya said with a blush, she just couldn't say no to him. But she wasn't anywhere near ready to change the love she felt for him yet.

Yume looked at her in shock, while Yukari finally passed the pervert level and knocked herself out by nose bleed.

"Okay mom!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Actually I think the first person you do it with shpuld be Yukari." Yume said with a grimace, she was honor bound to say this. Yukari popped up as the perv in her didn't want to miss this.

"Why?" Naruto asked as Yukari pumped her fist in the air.

"Yukari is your human ashikabi, so soon she will be all you can think about for awhile. And until you have sex with her it will be a near obsession." Yume said as Yukari started to do some silent cheers.

"Okay then." Naruto said as Miya was glaring at Yukari but knew that Yume was telling the truth. It was the reason Sekirei snuck into the beds of their Ashikabi. It seems she was going to have to get rid of the no sex rule after all.

Today was not a fun day to be Miya Asama.

**Chapter End.**

**Yes Naruto's weak spot is his head, I like to think all Sekirei have a weak spot on their bodies.**

**Musubi and other fighter types have their back.**

**Element types are weak in the stomach.**

**Weapon types have weak wrist and and legs.**

**Sorry for the wait in update, but things are starting to get hectic around my house with my family reunion coming up so I might take longer to update. I wasn't sure how to do the talk since I never got one so I hope it was fine.**

**And it is decided, yukari will be the one to first do Naruto.**

**Please leave a good long nice review. But no flames. if you want a girl in naruto's flock then don't be afraid ta ask.**


	4. Chapter 4 Icy Hostiple

**I do not own Sekirei or Naruto or Needless.**

**Sorry for the late update on this but It lost all the data on my flash and then I forgot I had this story. I am having writers block, so I need good reviews to get my creative juices flowing.**

**Story start.**

It had been a week since the talk was given to Naruto by Miya and things had been pretty normal considering. Naruto would normally be found with either Yume, Yukari, or Musubi since he could feel the bond between himself and Yukari strengthen itself.

Naruto had also been sleep walking into Yukari's room every night now since her bond was the strongest, with her actually being an Ashikabi and all. Not that she really mind, she would norrmally plant his head in her bossom as she gushed over his sleeping form.

His head was in between her breast as he wrapped his arms around her, seeming to use her as a heat source. Using this as a perfect chance to cope a feel of his well balanced muscles, reaching around his body she placed her hands in grabbing motions. Making sure not to wake him she put her hands in his pants and squeezed his cheeks.

'Hehehe buns of steel.' Yukari thought as droll escaped her mouth as she lost control of her hands and they wondered all over him. Her eyes settled on the front of his bed pants and her nose bleed.

Reaching forward slowly to savour the moment and thinking whatever gods were out there she let herself reach into the front of his pants. The pants that contained her desired item.

Her eyes widened as she felt the size of his tool. Then her pervy face came back as she was about to remove his pants, only for her to feel a blade at her neck.

"Any further and you die today." Miya said deathly quiet with white hot rage visible on her face. She did not think it was possible but this young upstart was more perverted than Matsu, a feat she thought impossible.

"Nnng..." Came from Naruto as he stirred.

Miya quickly put her sword away when she saw Naruto waking up. Taking her chance Yukari reached to remove the clothes she so desperatly wanted gone, but now that Naruto was awake his battle skills reacted by putting her in a headlock. Not that she minded since she started to rub her head against his chest.

Naruto blinked a few times before he took in his surrondings. This was a strange thing to wake up to.

"Whats going on mom?" Naruto asked and tilted his head to the side slightly. Miya had to try hard not to gush over her son at that moment. He was so cute to her that it should be illegal.

"Yukari-san here was trying to take your pants off while you slept." Miya said as Naruto let Yukari go and stood up.

"Okay." Naruto said as he pulled down his own pants, he didn't mind if she wanted to see. It didn't bother him at all. Even after the talk he wasn't a shy person by nature.

Yukari blushed a deep shade of red as she gazed at her prize, only for her eyes to be covered by Miya from behind. Miya didn't mind if she saw him in the bath, since most Sekirei and Ashikabi bathed together. Even Sekirei were more prone to bond over a hot bath. It was part of who they were as a race, but seeing him out of the bath was something she did not want a human like Yukari seeing.

"Naruto-chan, I think you should go with Uzume to the get Chiho today don't you?" Miya asked in kind but strained voice. Yukari was trying to get her hands off of her so she could burn it into her memory forever, she wanted to see damnit.

"Why are you covering Yukari-chans eyes Mom." Naruto asked after he had gotten dressed in his usual shrine outfit. Putting on his orange headband to hide his gem Naruto put the Raijin in his pocket and nodded to himself.

He had a feeling he would need it for today. So with that feeling he meet up with Uzume at the front of the Inn and they left towards the hospital decked out in battle gear. For Uzume that meant her clothes, and Naruto was wearing his usual clothes with the exception of the battle hard look in his eyes that would never fit his face. It was the look of a battle veteran, one who has his hands soaked in war. It seemed his time in war effected him even with the very few dreams he had from it.

The only other person Uzume could claim seeing the look on was Miyas herself, which she thought might be a copy of Miya's battle mode.

"Don't hold back Naruto-kun." Uzume said as they up to the place of Uzume's nightmares.

Naruto nodded as he put his headband in his pocket and pulled out the Raijin. His gem was glowing showing he was at his fullest, no attack woyld be uncopied this day. He would show why he should be feared as the Copy Sekirei.

"I have no plans to." Naruto whispered as he used his super strength from Yume and punched a hole in the wall, turning the wall into rubble as the two were imediantly surronded by Sekirei.

"Looks like some wannabe fighters are trying to go up against Higa-sama." Said the wilder looking one with deadly looking blades.

"Lets teach them a lesson." Said the one holding tonfas as her weapon. As they said that they both charged the two, only for Naruto to copy both their attacks as he transformed his arms into a replica of each weapon and moved faster than they could react.

Blood was spilled as the bladed one was be-headed and the tonfa user's chest and back exploded into gore as he hit her with the force of all his might.

"Learnt it." Naruto said without emotion, in full battle mode he could copy all his opponents power the second they started using it. He would continue to defeat each Sekirei with their own powers to show Higa that he could crush him on a whim.

As his hands tranformed back he leaned his head to the side as a blade passed by his head. Being held by a nervous Sekirei next to a girl holding bladed strings.

These two were Shi and Sai.

"What the fuck do you think your doing asshat!?" Number 31 Sai yelled before Naruto was in her face with his fingers already tranformed into her weapon. Wrapping them around her throat Naruto punched the other girl in the stomach as she dropped her knifes as craddled it.

Shi could barely speak before she felt white cloth surrond her. It seemed Uzume was going to do some fighting as well, but it didn't seem to be very much since the shy looking girl had passed out.

It was times like this that she was glad that Naruto wasn't able to stay like this long, or use it against friends for some reason.

"I...Ki...yo.." Sai choked out before passing out as well. She really hated her basterd Ashikabi sometimes, and this was one of those times, she had not gotten her destined one because that man forced her winging.

"Wrap them up, we are taking them with us to the Inn. I am going to see if I can break the bond they have with the scumbag." Naruto said in a neutral voice. Using his sensing powers he felt no other Sekirei in the area other than one in the park alone.

It seemed that Higa didn't think anyone had the guts to challenge him directly like he was doing, but he didn't realize that the only Sekirei that even stood a chance against Naruto were the single numbers since it took longer for their powers to be copied and used.

Naruto left his battle mode as he walked up to the closest nurse. He was back to his happy self again, but he was still on a mission so he had hius guard up.

"Could you show me and my friend here to Chiho's room?" Naruto asked as he let his demon mask out behind him, further scarring the nurse for life.

Not that anyone could blame her when behind him were two scantily dressed girls wrapped up in clothes by another barely dressed girl. The fact he was covered in blood did not help matters at all. Even the fact he was wearing shrine clothing did not help.

"T-t-third f-f-loor, second room on the right." She stuttered out as Naruto's demon mask vanished and he thanked her before going to the room.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you sure can be a scary dude when you want to be." Uzume said as she dragged the two unconscious Sekirei with her in a way that had them hitting the ground. She was treating them as roughly as she could because of who their Ashikabi was.

"Thanks, I'm just mad that this scum is taking the bond that Sekirei make and perversing it so much." Naruto said seriously, his mother had always told him about how important the bonds Sekirei make were.

That also wasn't counting that whenever he thought about what Higa was doing the face of a pale, black haired man with snake eyes and a creepy face appeared in his mind and rage nearly overtook him. He could feel power trying to break free of his stomach for some reason as well.

His mother said his eyes would become an orange-red color when he got mad as child. The name Kurama would also pop up in his head on occasion as well, and that was soon followed by the image of a lazy ass giant fox.

Uzume looked at him strangely for a second as a tiny blush swept across her face, as images of Chiho overlaid with Naruto. They were both happy people normally.

Even as blood stained as he was right now she couldn't imagine him as evil, his pure light seemed to shine through the darkness in her heart. The power that he had that guided those soaked in darkness had stayed with him even now it seemed.

"Is this the room Uzume-chan." Naruto said as they came to the room that should be holding Chiho. Naruto could feel the presence of something in the room, but he wanted to make sure. The last time he had barged into a room without being sure of who was in it he had witnessed the sight of Homura wrapping his breasts, Naruto was still trying to wrap his head around that one.

"Yeah this is the room." Uzume said as Naruto stepped out of the way, this was her part of the mission. To make sure that Uzume and any captured Sekirei got to the Inn, since Naruto had a mission of his own that involved the 'Broken' Sekirei.

"Can you get her and the captured girls to the Inn without me?" Naruto asked as Uzume nodded, it might not be good for the first time Chiho to see Naruto when he was covered in blood.

He could heal her easily once Uzume got the girl asleep at the Inn, and he could feel another high powered Sekirei heading towards the broken Sekirei's direction. Everytime he heard about her the image of a girly looking boy with Ice powers appeared in his mind.

'Maybe in another life we could have been friends' The boy in his mind said as a sad smile came to the front of his mind.

'Haku.' Naruto thought before he blinked at the name in his head. Shaking free of his thoughts Naruto set off for his next location at a nearby park. Uzume had just left the area with the captured Sekirei and her Ashikabi. He had no plans to wing them himself unless they wished it.

Using roof jumping like most Sekirei did he managed to get to the park in ten minutes flat, and just in time to since he could see some bratty kid getting out of a car. If what Matsu had told him was to be belived then that kid was Mikogami.

Jumping down in front of Akitsu, he startled her with his sudden appearance. Though she quickly calmed down when she figured out that he wasn't going to take her back to MBI. He wasn't dressed in the uniform, and he was pouring the energy of a Sekirei out of his body in buckets. It was like standing in front of the ocean, both lovely and scary when a tital wave came.

"Hey you, leave my prize alone!" The brat yelled to Naruto as Mutsu was having second thoughts. He had known that Miya had a son, and this boys looked and dressed like her so it was safe to say that he and his Ashikabi were well and fucked.

If he had been around Miya his whole life then he must be a killing machine in battle, and the fact he was splattere with blood didn't help his image. His Ashikabi did not seem to care though as he tried some more yelling.

"Shut up brat, I was about to talk to Icy-chan. Go away or you will die." Naruto said as his Oni mask appeared behind him. Mutsu had a mini heart atack as he saw proof that Naruto was the son of Miya. Grabbing his young master, he got the hell out of dodge as they escaped in the speeding limo.

"Why are you here?" Akitsu asked as her dead eyes looked at him, it was obvious to her he was a winged Sekirei. So why was he looking at her with such care.

"Because I can help you fly again." Naruto said as he put a soft smile on his face. He really wanted to help her, and he could do it to if he tried. He already planned on unwinging Higa's Sekirei so that they could find their real Ashikabi.

"How?" Akitsu asked lowly, if he had asked her to join him she would have, but saying that he could fix her was much more suspicious to her. The adjuster said he could fix her and he lied to her so she killed him and escaped MBI.

"Like this." Naruto said as he pressed his forehead to hers and copied everything about her. He didn't stop for five minutes as he had even copied her broken crest, and using his powers he healed himself so that he would know how to heal her.

Now that he knew how to heal it he started to do the same for her as the spot where their heads touched glowed metalic green. By forcing the cells in her body to regress he could undo her self-winging and allow her to be wing-able again. Slowly but surely her mark began to sink into her skin and onto her neck as wings appeared. It seemed that he had winged her himself by merging with her to this degree.

But Akitsu did not care as tears of joy streamed down her emotionless face, which still had no emotion.

"Are you okay Icy-chan?" Naruto asked as they seperated heads. He saw the tears and was wondering if he hurt her with his healing. If he had hurt her he wouldn't forgive himself if he had did something like that. She was not his enemy so he should treat her nicely.

"Yes Master, I am doing just fine." Akitsu said submissivly, her bloodied lab coat swayed and revealed the supple flesh beneath. Her large boobs jiggled as her light pink nipples hardened at contact with the air. Her body was hairless just like all Sekireis as her womanhood was showing. She had moistened lightly from her strange winging.

Naruto was raised at the sexy bodies of other Sekirei all his life so he wasn't affected by the heavenly sight that was staring him straight in the face. What had him concerned was that he started fealing cold as his new power adjusted to his body. He had learned that any power that involved elements had him feeling that element for a while.

He didn't even raise an euebrow when she called him Master, and if that was what she wanted then so be it.

He was hungry anyway. He would have to heal the girls tomorrow.

**Chapter End**

**I completey forgot this was my fic until I remembered that I had the notes for it. Sorry for taking awhile but this was not an easy chapter to write a second time. I will admit that I need some ideas for it so if any of youy have anything you would like to see then tell me in a review.**

**This chapter is shorter for a reason so Don't worry, when I get some more creative juices I will go back to longer chapters.**

**I have a reason for why Naruto kiddnapped the sekirei so don't worry.**

**Naruto can still use Kurama's chakra but he had to learn how again. And Naruto was trained by Miya, so he has no trouble killing the weaker sekirei, the single numbers can give him some trouble though.**

**I NEED IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT THE JUICES FLOW**


	5. Short Update,

**I do not Own Naruto or Sekirei**

**Writer Block is OVER now, finally. But I have partially run out of ideas for this story.**

**Story Start. **

Chiho was excited when she woke up the next morning, today was the day that Uzume told her that her friend Naruto was going to fix her body. She was so happy that she could finally be with her Uzume that she could not wait to meet this Naruto girl. Whoever she was that is, but she was going to be pretty. Uzume had said she was a carbon copy of the nice landlady she had meet yesterday.

She was also suprised at all the large chested women walking around the Inn, she felt jealous of them for that. She was barely an A-cup because her body wasn't able to produce the chemicals needed for breast growth. She hoped that her own boobs would grow once this Naruto lady helped her.

She just knew that this Naruto girl had huge breast too. She would need to ask her if she knew ways to make boobs bigger, she was a medic after all.

There were so many things that she would be looking forward to now tht she would be able to move on her own. She could walk, and run again and she could have fun.

Soon the door opened and Uzume walked in with some amazingly handsome man walked in the the grace that only years of training could achieve. Then she realized that he looked like a carbon coby of the Landlady Miya... holy crap Naruto was a man, not a woman. Thank god that nobody knew she had made that mistake.

That might have made him angry.

"How are you feeling today?" Uzume asked as Naruto smiled at their interaction. It was sweet how the two were acting with each other.

"A little sore in my chest, and it is a little hard to breath. Other than that I am okay." Chiho said happily.

"That is good, but lets not waste any time healing you. Uzume can you remove her shirt, I need to be able to connect with her chest for this to work." Naruto said as he rolled his sleeve up. Reaching inside of people when he combined with them did not apply to his clothes as well.

Uzume didn't even hesitate to expose her Chiho's chest since she knew that Naruto was the only guy she knew of that didn't react like a normal man. Also he had already explained what he had to do to heal her. Chiho blushed as she felt herself being put down on the bed roll with her top off.

"Please be gentle with me." Chiho said as Uzume giggled like a pervert at the line usually used for virgins about to have sex for the first time. Naruto raised a thin eyebrow at her before closing his eyes and placing his hand on her chest, then it got weirder as his hand started to fuse and sink into her body.

Chiho started to moan under him at the feeling of power flowing through her. It was light someone was flowing pure joy through her veins with a wild abandon. She could feel her left lung being strengthened and empowered, before he worked on her heart next. It was amazing to the young girl as her pale skin became a bit healthier.

Her moaning didn't stop as her body could feel her blood moving quicker through her veins, flooding her with a warm she didn't have in the last place that had tried treating her. The feelings she got were only magnified when she felt her right lung. It was only Uzume holdind her down that stopped her from rolling around in joy.

"Finished." Naruto said as he looked paler than usual and sweat covered his face. That had taken almost everything out of him, he had to use his own blood to give her the mass needed for the process to work. He had to literaly give her part of himself to make sure that she could heal.

He pulled his hand out of her body and let Uzume catch him, he didn't have enough blood to stand up straight at the moment. Right now he barely had enough to stay awake, and thinking.

"Are you okay!?" Uzume asked in clear worry. Naruto was kinda lighter than normal too, now that she thought about it.

"Yeah, I just had to use my blood as a medium for the healing. Normally I would use her own blood or the fat in her body, but she didn't have enough to work with. I should be alright in a few days, but she is all right now." Naruto said as Uzuke hugged him into her bossom in thanks, tears were leaking from her eyes in happyness. Her ashikabi was cured, everything was alright with the world now.

Miya was watching this all with a motherly smile on her face, Yukari had to go to college for the day so she was not there. She smiled as Naruto was hugged by Uzume, she was worried about how little blood he seemed to have. She would let him absorb some of hers later so he could walk normally, actually maybe she would let him stay like this and use it as an excuse to help him.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun, if you ever need anything you can always come to me." Uzume said as she felt Naruto smile. She had him clsoe enough to her boob that she could feel his face twitch.

Chiho laughed sweetly at the scen in front of her, before she pulled up the blanket to cover her exposed chest.

"Can you help me to the kitchen to get some food? I am really hungry. Chiho needs to rest anyway so her body can adjust to the new organs." Naruto said as Uzume put his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk to the kitchen.

When they passed by Naruto's mother they saw her go in to Chiho's room, after all, Miya needed to tell the new tenant.

[With Naruto and Uzume in the kitchen]

Naruto was eating food at a lightning pace as he refuelled his energy, the more he ate the more energy he got.

"Naruto-sama. Good morning, you look pale. Are you okay?" Musubi asked as she came into the kitchen to see Uzume chuckling at an eating Naruto. Sometimes she would feed him some food when his hands started shaking.

"Yeah Musubi-chan, I'm just fine. How is Icy-chan doing in her bed?" Naruto asked about Akitsu, for some reason nobody could figure out Naruto had trouble remembering most peoples names. He had a nickname for everyone, even if they did not know it.

Miya was mama, Matsu was Pervy Brain, Uzume was Stripper, Hormura was Fried Chicken, Yume was Fate-chan, Kazehana was Drunk-chan, Musubi was Musubi, Akitsu was Icy-chan, Tsukiumi was Wet-chan, Minato was Punching Bag, and Yukari was Nosebleed.

Sometimes his nicknames made no sense, and for the people that lived in the house he hardly ever used their nicknames.

Musubi was also the only person who had a nickname that went with her name.

"Yeah, Akitsu-chan is still resting. Her clothes were delivered this morning." Musubi said as she sat down and started to help Naruto eat, she did it with her usual gusto. Tsukiumi was next to come in as she glared at Musubi and decided to help. Uzume had to break them up in the end to stop Naruto from choking.

She pat his back a few times to help clear his throat.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Uzume said as Naruto's Sekirei looked at the ground in shame. "Can you two go pick up some groceries, we may need more food." Uzume asked, as Sekirei they all went through food quickly.

"Okay!" Musubi shouted as she ran out of the house, followed by a certain water sekirei who did not want to lose to Musubi.

"Hey Uzume, can you help me get all the sweat off my body?" Naruto asked as he felt his moist skin, he had sweat a lot healing Chiho. He had also connected to her pain nerves to stop her from feeling anything bad during the process, but he had felt it all instead of her.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Uzume said without worry, Miya was only really cool with three people using the bath with Naruto. They were Miya herself, Uzume, and Musubi because she was so innocent. She would let others go into the bath with him only if one of them was there.

Uzume had bathed with Naruto since he was a child, so it wasn't even very strange for her. They were both Sekirei after all, and what was weird for humans did not really apply to them. Naruto trusted her almost as much as he trusted his own mother.

Uzume put his hand over her shoulder again and helped him up, he was like Chiho to her. They were quite alike and sometimes she would mistake who was who in her mind. If Naruto had blond hair and blue eyes they might pass for siblings.

It didn't take them long to get to the bathing area. Uzume got them both stripped down to nothing quickly as they placed their clothes in a basket.

They hid nothing from each other as they went into the bath nude as the day the were born, Naruto slumped against Uzume until he had enough blood to walk on his own. He could regrow an arm but bloodloss always got to him later.

The two sat down in the tub as they let the hot water sooth their bodies. Uzume had her hands up behind her head as her breasts floated in the water. She could not stop the grin that came over her face, it had been the perfect day for her. She got her Ashikabi back to her, and she was having a nice bath with her Naruto-kun.

The only was this could get better was if she could have a threesome with Chiho and Naruto. Looking down at Naruto's 'special tool' she had to force her blush down, even with an Ashikabi she was still a women. A women with needs, and who else besides someone she trusted fully.

But she would not take his virginity, that was either Yume's or Yukari's job. Speaking of Yukari, she should be hear any minute now. As if summoned Yukari showed up in the bathhroom and rushed to Naruto's side. Checking to make she he was okay, she might be a pervert but she still had honor. She would wait to do him when he got better, she nodded to Uzume and adressed Naruto.

"Are you okay Naru-kun?" She asked as her hand drifted lower to his male organ. She wasn't going to have sex, she said nothing about not touching.

"Yeah, I just need to rest some and my blood will recover faster." Naruto said as he felt her fondling his package. Uzume was gapping at the girls audacity, she was doing it right in front of her.

This bitch had tits of steel to try that with a Sekirei present... she should sit back and enjoy the show. Miya would be here in 3...2...1

*Slam*

"No molestation will happen in the baths." Miya said as her ladle smacked Yukari in the head hard enough to knock her out. She had been waiting for Yukari to screw up, just so she could hit her. Turning to Naruto she offered her arm, she was the only person that knew her son could absorb others. "Take some of my blood sweety, you look like you could use it."

Naruto thankfully chomped down on her arm and allowed his tounge to merge with her body, he could have used his own hand but it was easier to use his tounge. It was able to connect with the blood vessels easier. Color started to return to his skin as he took his mothers blood.

Miya lost a very small amount of color to her face as Naruto finished, he had used the blood he got from her to fully recharge his energy and make his own.

"Thanks Mom." Naruto said with a grin.

"Anytime Naruto-kun." She said before smacking Yukari's hand away from his junk, she had woken up and saw it in grabbing distance. She pouted at being seperated from his tool but then grinned when she rememebered he would most likely sleepwalk into her bed. She would then make her move.

Uzume was laughing from her spot in the tub as Miya left, dragging a naked Yukari with her. She got out of the tub and got behind Naruto and helped him wash the spot on his back he could not reach.

"Thanks again for healing Chiho-chan." Uzume said as she scrubbed his back.

"Anytime Uzume, I always help those precious to me." Naruto said as he washed his hair. Uzume shook her head at his saying, for some reason that was his most said phrase, even Yume and fate were not as close as Naruto and precious. She could see why they were a good match.

"Yeah I guess you do Naruto-kun." Uzume said happily.

[A few hours later]

"You can break their bonds?" Yume asked as they watched Naruto move his hand over the chests of the two captured Sekirei. There was an orange glow for a second before the girls woke up.

"Already broken you mean. So ladies, how does it feel to be free of Higa-teme again?" Naruto asked before the girl got up and ran out of the Inn happily. Now they could find their real Ashikabi, and they now had a healthy fear of Naruto.

Naruto looked down in saddness at their fear, and being ignored.

"You okay?" Yume asked as she touched his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, sure Yume-chan." Naruto said as he wrapped her in a hug.

It felt nice to be loved.

**Short chapter End.**


	6. Chapter 6 Am I Asama, or Uzumaki?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei**

**I have found a new muse for my story, and will start updating this again. Also my job has me working nine to ten hours a day, so don't expect my usual update rate. I am human, and I need sleep. Though this weekend I am off, so expect as many updates as I can handle.**

**Story Start. *Fanservice Alert for both Men and Women***

Naruto woke up to something he was starting to grow used to... the sounds of heartbeats first thing in the morning. As usual he had woken up in the bed of his first Ashikabi Yume, but the presence of a fully nude Musubi was different than normal. He could plainly see her slightly erect nipples from the exposure to the cold. His mother Miya had really taken a shine to how innocent the girl was, so she was not preventing her from coming into whatever room Naruto sleep walked in... unless it was her own. Naruto gulped her some strange reason as he felt a strange pressure in his lower stomach, and he reached out to grab onto the plentiful mounds of flesh that Musubi called her chest.

Grabbing the boob he started to squeeze and tease the breast as he gained new understanding of his finally growing sexual desire. This sensation was incredibaly soft, and it made him happy to be able to feel this. He wondered if other girls boobs were as nice as Musubi's. He would have to find this out soon.

Naruto Asama had just discovered the epitone of joy that was the chests of women. Naruto soon placed both his hands on her chest and lowered his head down to their level as his growing hormones started to wipe his mind of what little rational thought he had when not in battle. Musubi squirmed with a blush as she woke up to the sensation of having her breasts licked and groped by the man she loved. This pleasant feeling was new to her as well.

"Ah! Naruto-sama!" Musubi yelped in exctasy at his gentle ministrations, but the rough testure of his tongue running along the valley of her two mountains. Musubi grabbed his head by instinct and deepened the contact between the two. The close contact caused their nude groins to rub into their counterparts, and stiffen or wetten depending on gender. Though their playing shifted the bed and alerted Yume to the intruders, and as she layed eyes upon the two of them she both blushed and panicked. Miya was going to freak out at how far her only child was getting.

She was about to interfere before Naruto's sensitive hearing noticed her change in breathing and he turned to her and pulled her in the groping by his hand going lower than he had on Musubi. His hand traveled into her panties and explored her untouched flower with soft hands, and rough movements. Naruto licked and teased Musubi's boobs with his mouth and hand, while his other hand penetrated the tight and wet confines of Yume's womanhood. Yume wondered where the hell Miya was before she remembered that Miya would be shopping today for the annual feast they had for the last few years... Oh Shit.

"Naruto-kun... We can't do AHHH!" Yume moaned as he added another finger and curled them inside her. Him fingering her had the effect of much more pleasure than when she did it herself. Though good things all came to an end when Naruto's need for food ocerpowered his lust and he stopped his actions.

"Hungry." Naruto muttered as he stood up and walked out of the room to fix himself something to eat. Not even caring or knowing that he had just left the room naked. Then again the only people that would even be hear right now would be Naruto, his Sekirei, Yomi, and Uzume with her Ashikabi. The only ones that had not really seen Naruto naked before were Yoni and Chiho, and Chiho was stuck in her room at the moment while Yomi would not really care.

Sekirei did not have the same views on modesty as humans. Musubi was about to follow him out of the room like a lost puppy, but Yume regained her ability to speak and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Put on some clothes before you go out. I will go get Naruto will shrine outfit, and we will meet him in the kitchen... Okay Musubi-chan?" Yume stated as Musubi nodded and they Yume went to go get Naruto a change of clothes. A high pitched scream told her that Naruto must have passed by Uzume carrying Chiho. Well at least now Chiho knows for sure that Naruto is indeed a man. A very well endowed man at that.

It did not take long to get an outfit for Naruto as she raced off to the kitchen in a rush. When she got their she saw Naruto laying down with a full belly and a happy smile on his face.

"I think you should put this on Naruto-kun." Yume said as she drew attention to herself and tossed him his usual clothes. After he had finished tying the knot at his waistband he put his orange headband on to cover his gem like normal and turned to Yume.

"Thanks Yume-chan." Naruto said happily as he stretched his sore muscles. The major healing he did on Chiho was still slightly affecting him, and his movements were slightly sluggish. It was not long before Tsukiumi came into the room with a huff and saw Naruto.

"Husband! I would like to take a walk with thee today." Tsukiume stated as she walked up to him and placed his arm i n between her large chest. She was not alone though as Uzume and Chiho came around the corner with grinning faces and blushes depending on which you were looking at. Uzume was wearing panties, and... nothing else while Chiho had on some of Naruto's old shrine cloths. They fit her well enough and she looked like a blonde version of Miya and Naruto.

"Hiya Uzume-chan. Chiho-chan." Naruto said as the two girls gave him their greetings. Naruto stared at Uzume's bare chest for a few moments again before he snapped out of it and wondered what was up with him.

"Yo Bro. Noce to see you... up in the morning." Uzume said with a grin as those that understood her joke blushed, and steam came off of an embarrassed Chiho's face.

"Foul strumpet, how dare thee appear before my darling in such improper attire!" Tsukiumi said in a loud voice as Uzume raised an eyebrow. It was rare to find a Sekirei that really cared about the state of dress of others or themselves.

"This is my usual 'attire' water babe." Uzume said as she fondled Chiho's ass as she carried her. Chiho would havw said somehing, but that would draw attention to the fact she was getting molested by her girlfriend.

"Hey Uzume, want to join us on a walk. You too Chiho and Akitsu." Naruto said nicely as he looked at Akitsu from wear she was under the table.

"Ah... Okay." Akitsu stated in a neutral voice, but was internally happy. White cloth appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Uzume until she was in her usual outfit. Akitsu was wearing... Musubi's clothes for the moment.

"I refuse. This shall be a trip solely for my dearest and I. Thee are not welcome to join us on this escapade." Tsukiumi declared bodly as Yume giggled at how the real Tsukiume came out when she was not quivering in fear of Miya. Naruto just shrugged and sent Uzume an apolegetic look, and winked at her as if sending a secret message.

"Gotcha water babe. Have fun Bro." Uzume said as she walked off to her room to molest her ashikabi while Miya was away. Yume sighed as she followed after them to make sure nothing bad happens that they are going to regret if Miya comes back early. It would not due to get Uzume killed by her own desire to screw around with Chiho.

"Ah... Can I go to Master?" Akitsu asked with a tilt of her head. Naruto gave Tsukiumi the perfect fox pout and she crumbled like tin foil.

"Tis an acceptable decision, so long as the ice concubine knows her place beneath me as your proper wife." Tsukiumi muttered as Naruto looked at AKitsu and nodded. He may not know what the hell a concubine is, or what many words mean. Though it sounded like a yes to him... Maybe.

"Awesome. Lets go!" Naruto shouted with excitement at being able to leave the place he was found and raised in once more. Naruto was literally able to tell a person how many screws were used to make this house, and how many tiles were in the floor of the bathroom. Naruto frowned a second later when he felt a pulse of something... familiar pulse through out the park. 'Mokuton, the gift of Harishima Senju the First Hokage.' A voice rang out through Naruto's head as he felt images become implanted in his mind.

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be Hokage one day dattebayo!'

'It is a Fathers job to have unwavering faith in their child.'

'Your safe now... Naruto'

'I love you Son.'

'Naruto, Jiraiya has passed on his Will of Fire to you... His successor.'

'Naruto please... Bring Sasuke back to me!'

'I too, never go back on my word because that is also my way of the ninja.'

'Naruto, I love you.'

'Lets do this... Kurama!'

'You know Naruto, I am starting to like you.'

'I wish I had straight red hair like you mom!'

'**Naruto Uzumaki, you are the first human to see me as a being. I thank you for that... Friend.**'

With each and every voice the pain in his head got worse and worse before he knelt down to the ground and covered his head in utter agony. Memories of his past life forced themsleves to reawaken as Naruto Asama and Naruto Uzumaki started to merge and become a single entity. New and old memories were fusing to make a whole new person.

'Naruto... I believe in a world were true peace exists.'

Naruto's body was soon covered in an aura of orange flames that signified his initial use of the Sealed Hatred Mode. His shrine cloths gained black markings and sprials as his long purple hair glowed orange and split in a way that resembled nine tails. Tsukiumi and Akitsu were in the middle of a freak out at the site before them, and had no idea what to do. One second Naruto was just fine and the next he was in agony biting back tears and now glowing.

'Naruto... you are the child of prophecy that will either bring the world peace, or destroy it.'

'Naruto is not the demon fox, he is my precious student!'

'I am your inner hatred! You can not defeat me! I am the true you!'

Now Naruto was nearly screaming his head off as shock waves of power blew the two girls next to him away from him and the very ground cracked as earthquakes shook the whole city around him. The image of a white haired pervert, of blond older version of him, a beautiful red haired woman, and girl with dark blue hair dressed in lavender, a pink haired girl, a silver haired scarecrow like man, and a boy with hair in the shape of a ducks butt all appeared into his mind. With every second his pain grew as memories appeared one after the other in no set order.

'I believe in you Naruto.'

'So you have gotten stronger... dope.'

'Tomorrow is... my birthday as well.'

The cloak around Naruto morphed into his perfect Jinchuriki mode as a coat appeared ober his cloths and his whisker marks became rectangles. Tears of blood poured down his face and from his nose as he experienced mental stress unlike any other. The stress eventually grew to be to much as his two personalities merged into one new being and he passed out as flowers around the city started to grow and bloom from the life energy he was starting to give off.

**MBI Hospital - The next day**

Miya sat down next to her only son as she gently rubbed a hand through his hair. The bags under her eyes and messy hair showed she had not slept in awhile, while her eyes showed a slightly crazed look. She had felt her Naruto-kuns energy from across the whole city and if she was the Goddess of Sekirei the energy Naruto gave off would make him the God of the Gods easily. At the moment the only people allowed in the room with her was the only doctor she would let look at him.

Takami Sahashi with bandages wrapped around her head.

"So far we have only been able to see a dramatic increase in Gamma brain waves, while his Beta brain waves are barely there at all. I would say that he is in a comma if I was a normal doctor, but this is similar to a person with amnesia would go through after years of lost memories returning after they had lost them for years after. His sleeping state is most likely self induced to reduce the stress, but from what I know he had a history of amnesia problems when his gem is hit the wrong way and he has never shown this before. From what Tsukiumi had told you Naruto was glowing and screaming in pain so he may also be awakening some unknown gene that only Sekirei have, or he could be rejecting something in him. The most strange thing about this is that for all purposes the stress should have knocked him out long before it really did." Takami said with an unhealthy interest in something as interesting to her as this. She was the only one that noticed that this happened the very second Kusano had lost control of her powers, and would even go so far as to say the two were connected.

Naruto's body glowed in his orange flames for a few seconds again before stopping when Miya put a hand on his chest and rubbed it in a motherly fashion.

"Will he be okay?" Miya asked as she had trouble actually understanding what Takami had tried to tell her. She had only really understood the anmesia and coma parts of it, and that was enough to give her a small heart attack. She was not about to lose her beloved son... not like with her Takihito, not ever again!

"Yes, he should wake up tomorrow. Though I make no promises that he will be the same person upon waking. There are some really dramatic changes in the brain waves he normally emits. I would even say that he had split personality disorder from the dual waves." Takami said as Miya slumped forward and cobered her eyes with her hands and her shoulders shook in her attempt at holding back her tears.

'Naruto. Please god don't take my baby from me.' Miya prayed in a show of her desperation for her son to be the same person when he woke up. It was unknown to her that her prayers would go unanswered. Takami gave her a look of pity at how this would be the second time the powerful woman might have something this important taken from her, only this time it was worse because Naruto may never remember her. That was worse to many than actually being dead.

"You know. This happened at the exact same time when Number 108 lost control of her powers, and the energy they give off seems to sink together well. If you found 108 you may be able help Naruto keep his attachments to his memories, or restart them if they are lost." Takami stated as she started playing a dangerous game by playing with Miya's heart for the purpose of seeing if Naruto and Kusano had some sort of connection.

"The Child of the Forest?" Miya talked to herself quietly as her face gained some hope, and a certain amount of insanity to it. Takami cringed at that. This was the reason parents were suppose to die before their children. So that this never happened.

"Yes, Kusano may have a connection to the state your son is in." Takami said as both rage and hope filled the heart broken mothers eyes.

"Kusano can fix my son?" Miya asked as the nearly broken tone her voice was in shook Takamo to her very core. Suddenly letting Miya get close to Kusano seemed like a bad idea, but if she ripped away what little hope Miya had left she may lose the emotions she had gained over the years and kill Kusano out of spite. Then she would turn on humanity as a whole to fill the void.

"Most likely, since the events do connect nearly to the second." Takami said before she looked at Miya suddenly stand up and kiss Naruto on the forehead before she turned and nearly stormed out of the room. "Where are you going?" Takami asked, not sure if she wanted the answer to her question.

"Getting... help. I may kill Kusano if I am not being held back, and I will not let this chance slip me by." Miya said lowly as she started in the direction it would take to get her to her Inn the fastest. She hated asking for help in these situations, but she would make an exception if Naruto was involved.

She had a son to save... even if it was from something she did not understand.

She was a loving mother after all... A mother would do anything for her child. There was nothing more powerful than the love of a mother.

**Chapter End.**

**Kusano losing control of her powers was the trigger it took for Naruto to force Naruto to remember EVERYTHING about Naruto Uzumaki. Now his brain is tryingf to combine twenty years of Naruto Asama, and seventeen years of Naruto Uzumaki. So his personality WILL change in a way that combines both perfectly.**

**It will take some time to get the personality just perfect, so sometimes he will act more like Asama, or more like Uzumaki. **

**I hoped you liked this short chapter, but after so long of a break on this story I have to get back into the groove for it before I can make it longer.**

**Please leave me lots of nice long reviews, but no Flames please.**

**The next story to be updated is Naruto the Ace of Cait Shelter**


End file.
